


Не райское блаженство

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Описать невозможно, выразить слишком трудно. Но можно показать. Даже нужно.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Не райское блаженство

Проходит пара недель после Апокалипсиса-которого-не-случилось. Запах кожи в салоне, знакомые коридоры, бесшумная дверь и слабый свет в оранжерее. Запах изменился. Обстановка — нет. Спина встречается с холодным камнем, тепло чужого тела согревает и дразнит, шеи касается горячее дыхание.

– Мы же хотим этого вместе, ведь так? Не сопротивляйся. Я же вижу, _чувствую_.

На губах расползается нежная, чуть безумная улыбка, в змеиных глазах плещется вожделение. Руки перехватывают настойчивые ладони, уже оглаживающие поясницу и спину, отводят в стороны. Рокировка меняет тела местами, выбивая из лёгких демона воздух. Ухоженные руки ласково захватывают острые запястья, заводят вверх, прижимают уверенно. В прядях цвета белого мёда теряется судорожный вздох.

– Верно, желание обоюдно. Нет смысла скрывать более, ты прав.

Пухлые губы прижимаются к пульсирующей на шее венке. Колено в твидовых брюках медленно упирается в стену меж разведенных ног в узких черных джинсах. Зеленовато-серые глаза прикрыты, цепкие тонкие пальцы цепляются за бежевый пиджак.

– Ты не представляешь, как долго это было мне ценнейшим призом, — вздох, тихий стон, касание пальцев к голой спине. — Идём в ванную, ангел. Здесь холодно.

Благородно-бледная кожа покрывается мурашками от прикосновения к прохладной покрытой конденсатом стене. От воды в угловой огромной ванне идёт пар, скрывая очертания двух силуэтов. На белом уступе в углу неудобно, но плевать обоим. Ногти впиваются в костлявые плечи, ерошат короткие медные пряди, иногда бездумно оттягивая. Змеиный язык проворно скользит по нежной коже над ребрами, спускается ниже, очерчивает пупок и касается дразнящим движением покрасневшей головки. Одна рука перемещается на ствол, пальцы подрагивают не то от напряжения, не то от предвкушения. Приоткрывают плоть все больше, вызывая задушенный ангельский стон. Язык проходится увереннее, распробывая, и сменяется губами. Орган скользит глубже в глотку, по которой прокатывается рокот восторженного стона. Рыжая макушка начинает двигаться ритмичнее, ускоряясь, и сдерживать голос не получается совсем.

– Кроули, я.. подожди..

Демон поднимает удивлённый взгляд, нехотя отрываясь. Ангел, чуть встряхнув головой, касается ладонью щеки и острой скулы, топит их обоих в чувственном поцелуе и за шею настойчиво тянет демона на себя.

– Ты же не против принять меня, мой милый мальчик? — Во взгляде мелькает задорный блеск, отражаясь усмешкой в уголках губ, и Кроули сглатывает любые комментарии, лишь приоткрывая зацелованные губы и коротко кивая. Он взбирается на чертов уступ коленями по обе стороны от ангельских бёдер и доверчиво жмётся, пока горячие пальцы бережно растягивают изнутри. А затем он несдержанно шипит, опускаясь, и чуть ли не вскрикивает на третьем осторожном толчке, когда член внутри задевает комок нервов. И отпускает себя.

Лежать разомлевшими в остывающей воде в обнимку сравнимо с отдыхом в райском саду. Нет, подождите, не сравнимо. Эдем и рядом не стоял с блаженством растекающейся по венам неге в руках любимого существа.


End file.
